


Daddy's Got You

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Smut, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: DaddyDan punishes his baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off two prompts I was sent on Tumblr.

I’m sitting on the edge of the bed again. My head hangs low. Not only because it’s how Daddy likes me to look, but also in shame. I messed up. I disobeyed Daddy. He asked me to wake him up this morning and I forgot. It’s not entirely my fault that I was so tired that I didn’t wake before him. I forgot to set an alarm and I overslept. Dan ended up being late for his meeting. He’s pissed and has been ignoring me practically all day.

I was surprised when Dan finally spoke to me. I was walking down the hall towards the kitchen when I found myself pressed up against the wall. Dan had my arms pinned against my sides and was using his legs to hold me to the wall. I let little yelp of surprise. Dan brings his face a few mere inches from mine.

“I want you naked on my bed in two minutes.” Theres a hint of coldness in his voice. I gulp and nod my head. I know better than to say anything. He takes a step back and releases me from his hold. I slide down the wall and head off to his room. Once I’m inside, I shut the door and take my spot on the edge of the bed.

The door opens and closes with a bang. I keeps my eyes focused a spot on the carpet. I can hear Dan moving around the room. It takes a lot of my concentration to not allow myself to look around. The lower part of Dan’s legs suddenly appear in front of me. A hand grips my chin and lifts it upward. I finds myself staring in the lust filled eyes of my Daddy. Dan looks the same as he always does, except he also looks mad. I can feel myself swallow hard at the thought. On the one hand, I knows that Dan is going to rougher with me tonight. On the other, I don’t really mind. I like it when Daddy’s a little rougher.

I watch Dan for a moment. I can feel the way his eyes sweep across my body. However, I never look away from his face. I don’t want to be in anymore trouble then I already am.

Dan run’s his fingers through my hair and I feel them twist as he grips my hair hard. Dan jerks my head back and dips his head to my neck. He bites hard. I bite my lip in an effort to not cry out. Dan works his way up and down my neck. He’s leaving bite marks in his wake. Finally he pulls back and looks me in the face again.

“On your knees baby,” Dan orders. He steps back so I can slide onto the floor. Once I’m comfortably on my knees, he stands in front of me once more. I can see the outline of his harden dick through his pants. Dan undoes the button and slowly pulls down his zipper. I watch as he shuffles down his pants and underwear until there around the middle of his thighs. I watch as he grips his cock in his hand. Dan takes his cock and runs it around my lips.

“Open wide baby boy. Daddy’s going to fuck your throat.” I let out a whimper at the thought. I open my mouth wide and allows Dan to shove his length in. Dan grips the back of my head and holds it still as he begins to thrust in. His length repeatedly hitting the back of my throat.

“Such a good little cockslut aren’t you? Yes you are. So hungry for my cock.” I can’t say anything so I hum in agreement. A few thrusts later, Dan pulls out. My face is flushed with a few tears dotting my cheeks. My lips are red, swollen, and glistening with spit.

“You’re so beautiful,” Dan says softly as he strokes my cheek. I close my eyes and attempt not to melt into his touch. I open my eyes a moment later when I feel Dan grip my chin once again. His moment of niceness is gone and he’s back to being rough.

“On your hands and knees on the bed,” Dan says unblinkingly. I scramble off the floor in compliance. My legs ache slightly in protest after being on my knees for so long. Dan moved to the side of the bed, standing close to the top half of my body.

“Wrists,” he demands flatly. I adjust so I’m propped up on my forearms. He grabs my wrists and ties them together. The restraint is tight, but it’s not cutting off my circulation so I’m fine. Once Dan is satisfied that the strap will hold, he moves father down the bed.

I feel Dan grab my left leg and snap something around my ankle. I feel him also do it to my right ankle. I wiggle a little and determine that he has strapped me into a spread bar.

“So beautiful,” Dan murmurs. I can feel his fingers grazing up my thigh. He then drags them across my ass and the small of my back before going back down the other thigh. He’s gracing every dip and curve with his touch. I let out a soft moan at his touch. He pulls his fingers away and a feel a sharp smack hit my ass. I let out a yelp and shift slightly forward.

“Look at you. All spread out for me. Such a good little whore,” Dan says in a low voice. The words go straight to my cock and I feel it twitch in anticipation.

“I’m going to spank you now. This is your punishment for disobeying. You’re going to count. Do you understand?” Dan asks as he shifts to the side so he can spank me properly. I nod my head in understanding. Dan grabs my hair and roughly pulls my head back.

“When I ask you something, you answer me. Do you understand whore?”

“Yes, sir,” I answer quietly. Crap, I’m in for it now. A hard smack comes from my ass.

“What did you call me?” Dan angrily huffs out.

“Sir,” I answer just as another smack hits me.

“What’s my name slut?” Dan smacks my ass once again.

“Daddy,” I answer in a timid voice. He rubs my ass in an attempt to sooth the redness.

“That’s correct. Good boy. Now you will count. Do you understand?”

“Yes Daddy.” Dan hits my ass.

“One!” I shout. We continue in such fashion until we’ve reached ten. Then Dan runs his hands over my ass in order to sooth it.

“Thank you Daddy.” My voice is a tad shaky.

“Why are you thanking me?” Dan questions, stopping his hands for a moment.

“I just wanted to thank you for being a good Daddy. You’re a good Daddy who makes sure I’m taken care of. You also aren’t afraid to punish me when I’m bad. That makes you a good Daddy.” I turn slightly so I can look back at him. Dan’s expression has softened. I can see love and admiration in his eyes. I smile at him and he gives me one in return.

“I don’t like punishing you baby, but I have to sometimes. I’m glad you’re not mad at me for it.” Dan’s voice is soft and delicate sounding. It reminds me of soft rain on a spring day. We stare at each other for a few minutes. Both of us lost in each other’s eyes.

“Right then. It’s time for your reward for taking your punishment so well,” he says as he breaks eye contact with me. He shifts so he’s behind me again. I hear the sound of the lube bottle opening. I can feel my dick twitch. Dan coats his fingers in lube and sinks one in my ass. I let out a tiny whimper at the intrusion. I mewl as Dan works more fingers and stretches me out. Once he’s satisfied, Dan pulls his fingers out and lubes up his cock. Dan positions himself behind me.

“Don’t worry baby,” Dan coos, “Daddy’s got you.” I’m whimpering at the feeling of his cock against my hole. Dan thrusts forward and slowly sinks into me. I groan at the stretch. He waits a moment for me to adjust before he slowly begins to thrust.

“Daddy!” I cry out as Dan’s cock hits my prostate. Dan angle’s himself properly and relentlessly hits my spot. I’m a moaning, whimpering mess.

“Look at you. Taking my cock like the good little whore you are. Who’s good little whore are you?” Dan huffs out between thrusts.

“Yours Daddy. I’m your good little whore,” I pant. Dan smacks my ass.

“Yes you are. Your pretty little hole taking my cock. You’re a good little slut for my cock,” Dan praises. I throw my head back and moan loudly.

“Daddy! Close!” I call out. Dan smacks my ass again.

“No. After me.” Dan’s thrusts are becoming more erratic. I can tell he’s close. It’s taking all my concentration to not cum before him.

“Phil!” Dan cries out as he stills inside me. I feel him pumping his cum deep in my ass. It tips me over the edge.

“Daddy!” I cry out. My cum spills out onto the bed underneath me. Dan slowly thrusts us through our orgasms and pulls out. I drop my head panting in an attempt to catch my breath. I feel him undo my ankle restraints. Then, he flips me over to undo my wrists. I look at him through heavily lidded eyes. He gives me a smile as he strokes my cheek.

“You’re so good baby. Do you want to know something?” I nod in response.

“I was going to finish in your mouth, but you felt so good. I couldn’t stop myself in time. You were so tight for me,” Dan says softly.

“Maybe next time,” I reply weakly. Dan nods and goes to grab a towel to clean us up with. I’m almost asleep by the time he returns. Dan cleans me off the best he can and crawls into bed next to me. I roll over and lay my head on his chest.

“Night babe,” Dan says sleepily. I just nuzzle my head in response before giving into my exhaustion.


End file.
